The present invention relates to a method of attaching a piston oiler to an internal combustion engine and especially to attaching a piston oiler to spray the piston dome and wrist pin area of each piston in an internal combustion engine.
Engine oil serves many purposes in a racing engine including lubrication of the engine components and as an engine coolant. With the increasingly popular use of creating a vacuum inside the engine crank case, problems have developed from the lack of an oil filled air environment in the racing engine. One of the problems results from friction by the blueing or burnishing of the piston wrist pins. Another more well known problem is burning pistons. A racing engine enjoins the gains from a negative pressurized crank case but, at the same time, eliminates a great source of cooling for the piston dome because of the lack of oil droplets in the air contacting the bottom of the piston dome to help keep the dome cool. The oil is sucked from the crank case with a highly efficient pump scavenging system.
The present invention is directed towards a method of attaching an internal combustion engine piston oiler to oil the piston dome and wrist pin area. The system is internally plumbed into the crank shaft oil supply to make a fine oil spray available to the piston dome and wrist pin area without creating an oil heavy atmosphere inside the engine.
In the past, there have been variety of lubricating devices for internal combustion engines including a number of U.S. patents. The Tsai et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,896, is a lubricating device for a two-stroke gasoline engine in which the cylinder is furnished with one to three lubricant outlets which are placed just under the bottom piston ring upon the piston reaching its lowest point. In the Schubert patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,805, a wear reducing piston for a combustion engine is achieved with a new type of piston with a special channel for collecting lubricants and distributing the lubricants during the piston movement. The Crouse patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,025, is a lubricating oil permeable cylinder wall ring located on the inside surface of the cylinder. The Chiles et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,803, is a reciprocating internal combustion engine which has at least one lubricant discharge nozzle provided in the cylinder liner in communication with the annular groove and opening in the crank case side of the piston. The nozzle is angled towards the combustion chamber, such as to discharge lubricant onto the crank side of the piston. The Yamaguchi et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,455, is an internal combustion engine with a pair of oil ports provided in a wall member of the cylinder to provide oil to this base through the oil ports. The Sorg patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,833, is an internal combustion engine having a passageway for conducting lubricating oil from a lubricating chamber to a pin for connecting the rod to the cross head.
The present invention deals with a method of attaching an internal combustion engine piston oiler for oiling the piston and wrist pin area of each piston in an internal combustion engine utilizing the crank shaft oil supply in a racing engine where the oil level has been reduced in the engine having a vacuum created inside the engine crank case. This allows the lubrication of these components of a racing engine without a loss of power from an increased level of oil in the engine crank case.